My Little World
by chibismiles5266
Summary: It was my corner, my box, my world... who knew someone would invade and join me in my fun? Hinata's personality changes for the worst when it comes to Sasuke, and likewise. Yet they can only clash the right way. Hinata POV and Normal POV. Mild cursing...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_**It was my corner, my box, my world... who knew someone would invade and join me in my fun…**_

They are all the same, yearning for people who are the exact replica of themselves, you know them. He was like the leader of the pack. The king that ruled the kingdom and its people. He was the person everyone knew, someone everyone was fond of. He seemed so similar to everyone else but different at the same time. Can you guess who it is? Or have you given up long before I asked? Well, whether you know or not, I'm going to tell you. His name is Sasuke. He was like the others.

I am different, I go towards people that are unique. It's most likely that you don't know me. I like it that way. I dont care or fond over anyone, I usually stray away form the others. I'm different. I stay with my little group and at times I like to be alone, and I don't want to be with people. It's the way I am. I am not like them.

You can be alone and not be lonely and you can be surrounded people and feel lonely.

How does this work? How do those two connect? How do opposites attract?

**_This is what you call an unexpected turn to a life already spiraling down. With twists and turns leading you to an unknown direction, that somehow leads you to the end of the tunnel, there, there is no light..._**

* * *

**My new sasu/hina fic. Please review and tell me what you think of it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Partners**

Usually people see me as a shy, reserved, young lady of 16, brought up by a rich, honorable and prestigious clan, but no one sees what's beyond that image. That's not all me, I'm much more than that.

" Hinata! c'mon!" Kiba yelled. Behind him, Shino, both waiting _patiently_ for me to come down stairs.

'_God damn it!' _"OK wait just a minute!" I yelled back at them through the window.

I quickly grabbed my pouch, strapping it to my leg as I ran down the stairs, opening the large entry doors and slamming them shut.

"What took you so long?" Kiba asked, complaining to me.

"I woke up late. Leave me alone. Why cant you be like Shino and stay quiet." I urged.

"Hey, the only reason Shino's so damn quiet is cause he's been on those 'herbs'." he said pointing that fact out to me. The conversation ended when I sighed and told him to shut up.

We finally made it to our old academy. We had been taking extra classes. They were classes you needed to excel in to become a higher ranking ninja (or help you become one). My father had said if I wanted to make something out of myself I'd need all the help I could get. Saddely I accepted his request knowing it was true.

Kiba noticed I had stopped and was staring at four specific people. The group of four consisted of: Sakura, a complete bitch, Ino a pretentious bimbo, Sasuke a smart-alecky emo kid and Naruto who wasn't as bad as the others but still messed up in someway unknown to me. Really, everyone thought he was retarded, but I excused that fact and labeled him dim.

I knew them for a long while, it was until they had formed a group when everything had turned bitter. The group of three, team 7, seemed to be the center of attention. I didn't mind it of course, it meant less attention on the rest of us. But what surprised me was the sudden change in everyone's personality. The group had become cocky and very sterotypical. It was obviouse that they felt they were better than the rest, though it might have been true, and I'm not saying that it is, they should have kept some modesty in them. But no, they had to soak in the uplifting remarks to use as an advantage to bring the rest of us down to look bad. Ino, I don't know how she fit into their overpowering glory, but she did none the less.

I looked forward and began walking again when Kiba nudged my arm. I never knew he could get so pushy. You'd think he'd have some patients, I mean seriously he trains dogs to behave.

I sighed deeply and took a deep breath of the cold, morning air. Today was going to be a long day.

-

"Hey, hey do you see her?," The girl said pointing at the one nearing the gates.

"Sakura, you're an idiot! Put you hand down, she's staring!" The blond one said in-between giggles.

"What did Hinata do that's so interesting?" Naruto asked, curious on how this girl became the main topic of their conversation.

"She couldn't have done anything worse than you two." Sasuke stated.

Sakura turned to Sasuke, "What do you mean by that?"

Sasuke stared at her before answering. He wasn't stupid, he knew what she was doing. "You're a slut, and Ino here is a fucking bitch." It was said calmly, like it really didn't matter. The sad part was that it really didn't, to them anyways.

"Oh Sasuke, no matter who I _play_ with I'll always be thinking of you." Sakura said flirtatiously.

Sasuke just replied with a dismissive sound.

Honestly Sasuke didn't know why he put up with this whore. It could have been the fact that she was an easy hole he could get himself into but other than that she was just there, he really had no reason to be with her other than that.

"Well, F.Y.I that little twit over there has so much money you can smell it on her. If you wanted you'd be able to get something out of her. You know how she is, I was thinking of making her my little puppy, I don't know, something I can play with! What do you think Ino? Fun eh?" Sakura said excitedly.

Ino just laughed and agreed with a nod.

"You're one crazy bitch." Sasuke said lazily.

"That just means I'm better in bed. You know it's true Sasuke."

"So do all the other guys in this village." he muttered before walking into the building.

-

I sat in the back of the large classroom. Kiba sat behind me and Shino in the seat to my right.

"Hinata," Kiba called, poking me in the shoulder with his pen.

"What?" I asked harshly. Silence was my solitude and in that I am content. Apparently, after five years he still didn't know it.

"After this, what do you want to do? You don't have anything planned, do you?" He asked, excusing my aggravated tone.

"Not that I know of. I was just thinking of going back home." I stated while sighing.

"Hinata, it's not like we're here all day. By the end of these things you can't be that tired." He said, sounding like he couldn't believe what I was saying.

"I'm just tired. And I don't really feel like doing _things _today."

"Fine." Kiba said with a laugh.

That's when our conversation had ended and our sensei walked in. I hated being here, and so did they. Who knows, they might have wanted missions instead of lectures. I know I did.

I brought my head up and decided to space out, staring at the back of the persons' head sitting in front of me. Of course it looked like I was paying attention, but honestly, I wasn't even close. Time passed slowly and when I came back to reality I had noticed that something was different. Kiba wasn't sitting behind me, I glanced over my shoulder to see a dark eyed, dark haired guy. It was _him_.

My eyes widen at the sight. When did this happen?

Usually I wouldn't care, but when it includes one of the four people I despise, my world turns into one of pure frustration. Why? It's because of who they are that makes me so upset. These cocky people obviously stereotype. They're the ones to judge others. The things I can't stand stereotyping and cockiness. That's why I don't like them. And with my luck one of them sits behind me.

I groaned and looked for Kiba. He was seated half way across the room. I saw him look at me and sigh. At least I have Shino right?...Right...? I looked over to my right, no one! Wait! Where did everybody go?! I glanced back over at Kiba and he pointed towards the opposite side of the classroom. I turned my head and looked at Shino asleep in the corner.

I was alone.

"Now that you have your partners, start your assignments. I'll see you in a week to see your progress." The sensei said. Before my very eyes, I saw every single person link with another and walk out the room. Kiba and Shino were one of the first groups to walk out the door. The only one left here was me and the person seated behind me.

Sasuke…he was my partner.

* * *

**This is not an AU completely. The only real AU part would be having the afternoon classes to move up in 'ninja ranking' other than that this is your typical story. Tell me what you think?**

**The next chapter is gonna be better, I know this ones a bit boring. **

**review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Let's start Working**

"So," Sasuke said while standing. He looked at the girl, she looked clean, untainted, pure. Nothing he didn't expect. But was he expecting something?

She said absolutely nothing for the past three days. And with no help from Sasuke, he wasn't much of a talker either.

The silence was something new to him. It was different, and somewhat relaxing, actually very relaxing but annoying at times. They had to get their project done, but with the way things were going it didn't seem like any progress would happen.

"Do you like me?," Sasuke asked randomly while glancing over to her. It was the first thing that came to his mind.

"No, not really." Hinata said swiftly, not even thinking it over.

Sasuke was taken back by this, he was actually very surprised. He had thought her silence was her shock, the result of being with the person she probably loved.

"Oh."

'Yeah your surprised aren't ya?' Hinata thought. "That wont stop us from completing the assignment, will it?" She asked being direct.

"No!"

-

For the past three days I had met Sasuke at the school. Nothing had happened. I really didn't even know what the assignment was or anything, I just went along with it, like I'm supposed to.

We would find a quiet place to just sit and usually around an hour later that girl Sakura would drag him off and then I would go home.

I didn't say a word to the guy and he seemed content with it. But by the third day halfway through our silent period, he had finally said something. "Do you like me?," Oh how much I disliked him. He thought 'like', I thought 'despise'.

"No, not really." I said with an uncaring expression, not even thinking twice about my answer.

Yeah your surprised aren't ya? I wanted to snicker. His face was great, it was like I was speaking to him in a different language. Was it really something he couldn't interpret? I did feel a little pity for the guy. Though, it was the first time he had heard this and he obviously wasn't taking it well, so to lighten the mood I changed the subject.

"That wont stop us from completing the assignment, will it?" I asked awkwardly.

His tone had changed, and I suddenly noticed how much I liked the sudden rise coming out of him, "No!"

I knew he was trying to be cool, I could just tell by the way his posture was and how he had put a different face on, masking his surprise.

I suddenly had a giddy feeling. I couldn't help but smile widely. I turned my head and snickered quietly to myself, hoping he didn't hear.

It was after a few breathers that I had found that Sasuke was totally pissed.

-

Sasuke sat right next to her, how could he not hear her laughing? He was so irritated.

Her appearance did not prepare you for her personality. She looked so innocent but inside she was the devil. It was no wonder, her father is an asshole, it only makes sense that his child would act like the spawn of Satan himself.

Sasuke crossed his arms and wanted to fume.

Her laughter didn't stop until she couldn't breathe anymore.

"What's so damn funny?! You've been laughing like a hyena for five minutes now!" Sasuke yelled, annoyed as ever.

Hinata just ignored it and stood. "Ah, that was nice. I haven't laughed like that in a while. Bye Sasuke!" Hinata walked off, with an amused grin.

"What a bitch." Sasuke said, still sitting on the bench.

* * *

Review, please! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Associate

"So, how is it being partners with one of _them_?" Kiba asked while running in irregular circles with Akamaru.

"Its…different, I guess." I said, not so sure on how to reply.

"Really? What' so different about being with him and being with me?" Kiba asked now huffing.

"Oh my gosh, don't even ask that. I don't even know where to begin. You're a completely different person compared to that guy. Urgh, its almost sickening comparing you to him, don't make me think about it." I said, feeling a headache coming on.

He started laughing, amused by my sickened expressions. "I'm glad someone thinks its funny." I added, while his laughter increased.

"That bad, huh? I don't think being partnered up with Sasuke is as bad as being partnered up with Naruto… or Shino for that matter." He pointed out.

"I'd gladly take either one, only if someone had offered to exchange their partners would I be happy. But sadly my life isn't as perfect as I imagined it to be. Nothings perfect in the world of Hinata." I explained, giving off a pitiful huff.

Kiba had stopped running in circles with Akamaru and now just stared at me with a smile on his face, his mouth just showing off his pearly fangs.

"Hinata, I know and you know that your situation isn't that bad. You're the one that makes everyday seem terrible. You and your father, and maybe Neji and your sister… okay, maybe your whole family is a little on the pessimistic side, but that's all the more reason for you being an optimistic person."

"Kiba, that's why I try to surround myself around happy people. Maybe it will rub off on me." I said, hoping he'd understand.

"Yeah, but nothing will happen if you don't want it to. You know that you cant be happy unless you want to be." He looked at me while I thought about it. "I'm right and you know it." I looked to the side and bit my lip. He was not right.

But he was.

"Geez!" I said grinding my teeth.

"You're a very stubborn person, you know that?" He said while claiming the seat next to me. I tilted my head and rested it on his shoulder, he tensed and relaxed in one moment, and I sighed.

I don't deserve such a good friend. But if I wished for sanity, I must be selfish and keep at least one.

-

"So how's our little friend Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"She's…amazing. In bed I mean." Sasuke said, aloof.

Sakura jerked back, and her eyes widened, "What?! You piece of shit, you did her already? I didn't even get to do anything, and already here comes Sasuke to ruin my fun." Sakura stood and yelled, " Ino! Sasuke said he banged her!"

"What? I can't hear you!" Ino screamed back.

"I said Sa-"

"I was kidding." Sasuke confessed.

"Oh," She turned back around to sit next to Sasuke, her thighs pressed against her chest. "you should have told me it was a joke. I made a complete fool of myself making such assumptions."

He didn't answer.

"But really Sasuke, is Hinata as innocent as she seems. She looks so fragile, it seems she couldn't or wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Her appearance is false. She _would_ kill all of everything if she could. She's not as innocent or pure either, her head seems full of evil thoughts." Sasuke explained.

"Heh, and she has those two guy friends, who knows what she does, right?" Sakura giggled.

"Yeah, sure. I don't want to talk about her anymore, she makes me uncomfortable. She has no manners." Sasuke stood and prepared to leave.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, now smiling, curious on what he meant.

"She doesn't like me." He said, his voice sounding a bit stale.

"Ha ha. That's real funny. Like a girl in this whole village doesn't like the amazing Sasuke. I doubt that she doesn't like you. She's a girl, she has to be attracted to you. Its, its in our DNA to be attracted to someone like you." Sakura revealed, trying to make a point.

"Hm, maybe she's a transvestite and I just don't know it."

"She's too cute to be a transvestite!" Sakura yelled as she ran off toward Ino and Naruto.

"She couldn't just leave it at that, could she?" While leaving.

-

"Father, I don't want to attend the meetings anymore." I recited to myself.

"They are a waste of valuable training time. And I wish not to…" At that moment, the maid had knocked on the door.

"Hinata, its Wednesday. Your Father wished for me to alert you of your class. You will be attending, correct?" She asked, eager to get my reply.

Damn, I can never get my way. "Yes." I said, and she walked away.

-

"How are your projects doing?" The advisor asked. 'Great, I haven't even started.' Hinata thought while turning her head to Sasuke.

He hadn't even looked like he was asked a question.

After the class, the two had me up. Again, like usual they had sat on the bench in silence, but not for too long.

"you know, I enjoy this little get-together thing, but I really think we should get this done. The sooner we do the better it is for the both of us. We can spend our days, without worrying about a meaningless project and…we don't have to see each other. Have you ever thought about that?" Hinata said, trying to get anything through to him.

He didn't look at her, he had just stared at nothing in front of him, "Whatever."

'Ok Sasuke, that was helpful. I'm glad your so willing to cooperate with me. I know we can get this project done in no time…URGH!' Hinata suddenly stood, "You know what Sasuke, when it comes time to present this just stand there OK. I'll try not to kill you." And with that she walked off.

-

Today, the last day, would be held outside.

Everyone was sitting beneath the setting sun as the advisor said his goodbyes, before the presentations, the battles.

"Everyone, this is the very last day of these classes. As soon as we're done presenting, all of everything will be over, and you will be returned back to your former sensei's." Everyone had cheered, it would be over.

"So who's team is up first?" He looked at the large bunch of people set before him. And there, farthest away from their partner sat Hinata and Sasuke on the opposing side. A rather large group of people between them. "Sasuke, you and Hinata seem ready." He said, calling them out.

The two stood from the crowd and had stood in their battling positions.

"The objective was to create a battle. Show us how you block, defend, attack,… its all about strategy people. If you don't have strategy you have nothing." The advisor stated, while taking a his place. "Ready? Start!"

And with that cue, both had activated their kekkai genkai's.

"I'm standing here." Sasuke reminded.

'What a smartass.' Hinata thought as she attacked. She ran in giving Sasuke a good kick to the side.

"Sasuke? Why are you just standing there?" The advisor yelled towards them.

"Hey, Sakura. Is this part of the presentation?" Ino asked in a hushed tone. Sakura suddenly smiled. "Ino, they didn't even set anything up."

"So they're just wingin' it?" Naruto asked. "I guess." Ino replied.

Suddenly a gasp was heard. Sasuke had thrown a punch and you can tell by Hinata's reaction that it hurt like hell.

"What was that?" Hinata whispered, trying to contain her temper.

"The crowd was complaining. I have to please the crowd, if your not putting up a good enough show. C'mon Hinata, attack me." Sasuke dared, with his threatening red eyes.

Her palms suddenly flared, and she had lunged, her intent was to kill. Sasuke had backed up swiftly, seeing how her speed had changed dramatically.

1, 2, 3,…her hits were getting hard to block. Sasuke, had to concentrate, what was she doing?

She wasn't holding back.

Then out of nowhere, she had fumbled. It was his turn to attack. And he kicked her in the gut. She then screamed. Her byakugan activating on and off. She fell to the ground holding her stomach. Little droplets of her blood came dribbling from her mouth as she coughed, and tried to breathe.

Quickly Sasuke's eyes turned black and he kneeled down to Hinata's side. Before he had made any effort to help her she had pushed him away with a flaming blue hand. "UGH!" Everyone suddenly gasped in response as Sasuke's body skid away from the girl.

Hinata stood, wiping her mouth of the drying blood. "Asshole." She said to herself as she stood before the silent, surprised class.

Sasuke, now stood beside her, grinding his teeth in anger. "Never, will I associate with you again."

"likewise." Hinata replied simply, and she walked away.

* * *

**(:D) Review!! It means a lot...well, to me it does. **

**I'll be updating more often now. Yay, for me! The only thing that was killing me was a "1984" project. But now I have more free time, and a new computer! Woo!**

**So, again, REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dont own Naruto...**

**Hope you like the chapter, it's pretty hefty.**

_**CHANGED THIS CHAPTER!**_

**_CHANGED THIS CHAPTER!_****_  
CHANGED THIS CHAPTER!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Punishment one**

One week later.

So, out of the two, which do you think benefited from the fight?…neither one.

"Hinata I'm quite surprised by this." The hokage said, her voice claiming sadness. "I would have never thought you would just lose it like that. Disrespect, and cheap shots… I would not expect that from a Hyuga." She said, confused.

Hinata nodded once and tilted her head to roll her eyes towards the ground.

"And you Sasuke, you know your limits. I'm surprised you hit her hard enough to make her cough blood," Tsunade exclaimed. "I don't understand what has gotten into the two of you."

Sasuke looked over to the advisor, he stood there, near Tsunade's desk with the most smug expression. 'You wont be smiling when this meeting is over and I beat your ass.'

The man looked towards Sasuke, and his smile quickly turned into a frown. Oh, he was getting the vibes.

" So to settle your differences, your advisor and I have come up with an appropriate plan to settle things."

Hinata's head shot up and she immediately felt something burst inside her. The fuel in her stomach was about to be set fire, and she knew it. She glanced over to the advisor and back at the hokage with questioning eyes. Something bad, something bad, something bad. Repeated in a mocking way. She tensed.

"You two will be sent on a mission. A simple mission, really. Out in the country, where only a few people go. You will be helping a 'bed-and-breakfast' owner. It will only be a few days, and Hinata," the hokage turned her attention towards her.

"You have permission from your father to attend. He also states, that if you don't cooperate he wont let you return to the compound. And Sasuke, I'll kick you out of the village if you don't attend, or even worse make every mission from now on be with Naruto." She explained viscously satisfied with their new found expressions.

Sasuke sighed, "When do we leave?"

"Tonight!" The hokage said with a smile.

-

This sucks. Why do I have to do this? I mean, is this really a problem? Can't I just dislike the Uchiha? WHY CANT I JUST LIVE LIFE LIKE I WANT TO?!

"Whoa. Hinata, it's called anger management. I don't think your pouch can take much more of a beating." I rested the pouch gently on my bed and looked over to Kiba who had seemingly been watching me beat my bag.

"You wanna know something great?" I asked him sarcastically, in my sluggish mood.

"Do I?" He asked. I walked over and sat across from him, my legs crisscrossed.

"Well, do you want to know the reason why I'll be gone for the next few days?" I restated.

"Yes, do tell." He said, scooting closer, as if I were about to tell him a secret.

"Well, you do remember what had happened a while ago right?" he nodded and smiled, which made me smile a bit too, lessening my anger, "Hm, that resulted in getting the attention of the hokage." I paused, and his eyes narrowed.

"Serious?" He asked.

I nodded, "She explained that we should shape-up and work together, meaning a mission. The only real reason she even considered doing this was because of that imprudent instructor. If he hadn't complained to the hokage I wouldn't be going out into the country to help this b&b owner with Sasuke."

His mood went sour, "Is the hokage playing matchmaker? What the hell is she thinking? That's like a honeymoon. Are you two getting married?" He asked, and I couldn't tell if he were joking or not.

"Hm. I'm not getting married to that self-absorbed bastard, please. That was an insult Kiba, and I intend to hold a grudge till you make it up to me." I said, while getting back to my packing.

I was serious.

-

"She's supposed to be here at 4:00, and it's already ten minutes after. Does she not own a watch?" Sasuke complained to himself as he stood by Kohana's north gates.

"Sir you can't stand there." a guard suddenly said, while walking towards Sasuke.

"I'm waiting for someone. If she had come on time, I wouldn't be having this conversation with you. So, until she gets here, I cant help but stand here." Sasuke explained his temper rising.

"Oh, you mean, Ms. Hyuga? Oh, well, she flew by here about 20 minutes ago, said she had to get ahead, that her teammate would know what was going on. Guess you didn't get the message?" The guard said as Sasuke grinded his teeth in anger.

-

It was awfully rude, to ditch him like that. But I really didn't care. All I really want to do was have time alone to think. I mean, wouldn't you do the same?

I began to walk faster, seeing how the sun had finally set. I was alone, and in the dark, in the middle of nowhere. Maybe it was a bad idea to ditch him. I mean if he were smart he would have left five minutes after knowing I wasn't there, and if he did, he would have caught up to me by now.

-sigh-

That's his fault for being so stupid.

"I hate you." I suddenly heard. His tone filled with something close to rage. I inwardly smiled and tried to regain the composure that I lost so long ago.

"Oh, you found me." I said, sounding oh so pleased with his presence, almost laughing again.

"You know, this is a mission, you have to do this." Sasuke tried to explain to me, sounding as if team work was what he was aiming for the whole time.

"I thought you didn't want to associate with me anymore, Sasuke?" I smile roughly playing with my features.

"I don't, but that doesn't matter." He said, turning away from my gaze.

I ignored it and tried to explain my reasoning, "We could have still done the mission, communication isn't something that is always needed."

"Right." He 'agreed' sarcastically.

I swear he acts as if he were working for the greater good. He knows as well as I do that being her isn't something that's on my wish list. If anything this mission would be on my '_never_ do' list.

-

It was getting extremely late, and both were suffering immense fatigue. If only they had communicated the upcoming events would have never happened…

After some time their positions had changed. Sasuke had taken the lead and Hinata had followed.

Hinata walked slowly behind to look wearily at Sasuke's back. She felt her mind slipping away slowly as her eyes drooped low. Every now and then would she blink and suck in an incredible amount of cold air to keep her from the sleep her body desired.

Sasuke sensed the lack of energy coming from behind him. He felt her chakra slowing and slowing, to the point where it almost stood idly.

He felt fine himself, well, better then her anyway. He had been used to the sleepless nights, it was something he was fond of and didn't mind at times.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder to see her slumping posture. "Wake up." He said, in an attempt to help his dreary partner open her eyes. But his attempt was feeble, it had done nothing to help, and because of this, she had fell face first into the ground.

Sasuke turned around to see Hinata kissing dirt. What a beautiful site to see of someone he hated. He snickered to himself seeing how she was much too weak to continue. But his smirk soon turned into a frown.

How was he going to get the both of them from Point A to Point B?

He strode over to her and kneeled down only to poke her shoulder in yet another attempt to wake her.

"Wake up." he said, each time he poked her shoulder. "I'm not going to carry you." He stated, practically talking to himself.

Two minutes later:

He had ended up carrying her. She was much lighter then he had thought, seeing how fat she looked. And concluded that it was her jacket that made her look so huge.

-

They finally made it to the place only minutes before it turned three (in the morning). It was not a surprise to see a tired old man slowly open the door.

The old man smiled kindly to the young man, " Are you Sasuke?" He asked, his voice still croaky from waking only moments ago.

"Hn," Sasuke said simply.

" And the one your holding," he paused and looked down towards Hinata, that seemed comfortable in Sasuke's arms, "…must be Hinata, I presume?"

"Mm…" He said blandly. Could he feel any more annoyed?

The old man smiled and tugged on Sasuke's shirt. "This way, to your room." he said, leading while dragging his feet on the scuffed floor.

Soon after entering Sasuke's eyes wandered towards the couch. He walked over excitedly, lifted his arms and prepared himself to drop Hinata onto the couch, almost carelessly, "Don't! She must come as well. Please bring her." The old man said, while shuffling up the creaking steps.

Sasuke sighed and readjusted his arms, still holding the girl.

Finally, after going down numerous halls the old man stopped. "Here boy." He waved towards Sasuke to come.

"What about this one?" He asked suspiciously. Obviously commenting about the unconscious burden in his arms.

The old man gave a crooked smile and opened the door. "Sleep well." he said tiredly and shuffled away.

"So, I'm sharing a room with her?" Sasuke said to himself. "Unbelievable."

He walked in swinging Hinata's body with him and almost immediately threw her onto the mat.

With a thump she landed. Sasuke saw her unaffected and excused the harsh toss. He almost turned to make his way towards the bathroom when he felt something grab his arm to slide down to his hand.

He turned slightly shocked. What was she doing?

"Thank you, ki…ba…" she said slowly as she let go of his hand.

Her eyes were still closed and she hadn't moved other than her extended arm towards him. She was still asleep when she said this.

Sasuke looked at her, almost aggravated with her appreciation. But why would it bug him?

* * *

**Review. Next chapter, they finally-...hm...nevermind.**

**Again, review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter was completely changed. Read the end of that one and then this.**

**Chapter 6**

**Nosy Old Man**

She woke up feeling almost happy this morning. It was until she saw the face of the Uchiha, sleeping on the couch parallel to her when her mood became sour.

She sighed, tasting bitter morning breath her mouth.

She sat up and began shaking herself alive. While searching for the _amenities_ in the rather large room she began to realize her misplacement. Looking around in such haste she almost fumbled over herself.

"Is this the hotel?" Hinata asked herself, confused. And before she thought another thought, she looked over to a napping Sasuke. Her eyes turned into slits and before she could give a good huff, she laughed.

Her memory had returned her all at once and she knew the utterly stubborn Uchiha, the one that said he wouldn't dare touch her, let alone carry, took her in one swift movement and brought her safely to the destination she cared to miss. Nevertheless, even with that information in mind she had still only one feeling for the asshole over there, and it was her passionate hate.

After all that, she still hated him.

-

Sasuke woke up feeling edgy this morning. He didn't even care to look down at the girl who had kissed dirt only five hours ago. All is well, though, she wasn't even there. His mood became one of happiness as the site of no ones face lifted his spirits.

He sighed, the sweet delight of not waking up to a girl he didn't know existed.

He sat up and began cracking all his tired bones. While rejoicing his mind became blank and nothing but complete shock entered his mind. "Hinata!" He yelled, suddenly worried for her safety, as if she were something of importance.

He almost busted out of the doorway when he suddenly heard the faintest sound of laughing coming from downstairs. He took a deep breath and relieved himself. And suddenly he frowned.

"What?" he asked himself, confused. He then laughed, almost as if shaking something off. He was embarrassed. He turned around, making his way from the entrance and into the bathroom. "Stupid bitch."

And still after all that, he hated her.

-

While taking a seat on the stool, I found a glass of orange juice being poured in front of me; by a man so short, I couldn't see him over the counter. Taking the glass of orange juice that seemed to look so good, had been a quick mistake. As soon as my fingers wrapped around the glass a hand touched mine. I let go of the cup quickly, rescuing my hand from old, wrinkly fingers.

"Hinata?" He asked, knowing my name when I had no clue about his. He looked up at me with his wrinkly, round face and smiled a sweet smile that couldn't believe belonged to him. "Yes," I answered slowly, nodding my head in attempt to settle myself.

"Did you rest well?" He asked, being polite, I guess. I nodded simply as an answer. Shouldn't I be polite too? I cleared my throat and began to speak, my kind words turning into muffles as I stuttered my way through a conversation. It surprised me; it's been so long since I let that habit slip.

-

Stepping slowly down each step Sasuke began to take notice to the conversation Hinata and the owner were having.

They were talking about him.

"So, why do you have such a problem with him? Aren't all young men like that?" The old man asked, sounding like he was letting off an earnest question.

Then he heard her snicker, as if she thought he was full of it. She replied quickly, "You're joking right? If all guys were like this I think I'd turn to women by now." The old geezer probably looked at her with a skeptically, because she quickly reassured him that she was completely straight and that she had a male friend that she was rather fond of already.

Sasuke twitched, and without knowing, he neared himself closer to the door. Listening now more intently.

"Oh, that's fine now, what's his name?" He purged her.

"K-Kiba…" she answered modestly, and Sasuke shuddered.

'Last night'… he paused. Last night she had called him Kiba. Sasuke gritted his teeth. 'How stupid,' he thought.

The old man gave a throaty chuckle, "Oh, dear, don't be shy now. Your pretty face is turning red.

'How sickening,' Sasuke thought, not wanting to listen in anymore, not until he heard the fossil speak a sentence that made him wonder about himself. "So what's so special about this Kiba character of yours?"

By this time, Sasuke had pressed his ear against the door separating the kitchen and the socializing-eating area, waiting impatiently for her answer. He waited, and waited…and when she began to speak her reply was nothing but a bunch of bologna [bə lṓnee.

"He's just someone I confide in."

"Hm" The old man questioned the same as Sasuke at the moment. "What's the difference between your Kiba and Sasuke?"

And suddenly Hinata became bold, "Why are you asking all these questions old man? Is it that much of a concern to you on how I feel about Sasuke? If so, I can tell you right now. Me and him, he and I- we don't mix. In addition, even if he had no problem with me, I'd still hate him. If he died right now, I think I'd probably be happy. I'd get to walk home in peace then in a fumbling, emotional mess. Don't make me compare that kind of person to Kiba, no, it will only make me loath him more." And with that little vent, Hinata excused herself from the conversation, orange juice in hand and walked out the back door.

-

However, I feel completely rude and unworthy of staying at this sweet, somewhat nosy grandpa's house, I feel pretty good. Like I was able to breathe for the first time in a long time.

I took a sip of the orange juice that seemed so hard to get. Mm, it tasted so good running down my throat. I took four quick chugs and it had disappeared within seconds. I placed the glass cup on the back porch and looked around.

Walking farther away from my mission I decided to journey around a little. Trailing behind the dirty old building was a small dirt road that seemed to lead to nowhere. I smiled, nowhere was where I wanted to be.

-

"Is there anything else you want me to fix?" Sasuke asked, his expression claiming one of boredom.

The old man crooned for a moment, maybe thinking of some other handy-man task. "Ah, your relationship with Ms. Hinata." And as soon as those words left the old man, Sasuke turned around to walk away. "G'night."

"It's only 6 o' clock. How could you be so tired after that? I'm the old man; I should be the one wanting to go to sleep. Please, take a seat. Have some orange juice?" He offered. Sasuke sighed in response and walked off towards the old man, taking a seat at the bar two spots away from him.

The owner just stared. Sasuke was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "What?" He said simply. Nothing fazed him.

"What have you done to make her despise you the way she does?" He seemed truly curious. But it wasn't only him Sasuke was too. "I don't know. She just suddenly belted out that she hated me, and from then on, her hate grows more and more. How should I know why she acts like she has a stick up her ass? She's a total bitch. Truly, I have no idea why Kiba even bothers with her fat ass." 'That felt good, but not nearly as much as I wanted it to.' Sasuke thought. Thinking that his vent wasn't anything close near hers.

The old man started coughing, was the truth too much to handle?

"Never mind it," Sasuke said, with a smile almost. "She's just a woman; they all have times like this, her just more than others I guess."

"Why do you take this so well?" The man asked, surprised.

"Cause' I figured this out a long while ago. I took it in then. If anything, I should take my anger out on someone who deserves it, though, I think she deserves some." Sasuke confronted, clenching his jaw.

"Oh, my…" The old man suddenly said, like he hadn't heard a word of the conversation they just now had. "Wouldn't you have thought Hinata would be back by now? She's been gone a very long time. Since about 9 this morning."

Sasuke frowned, "And…what do you want me to do about it?" he hated the question, but it seemed to be forced out his lips.

"Receive her. She may be lost. You're the one who brought her here correct? She wont know her way back."

"All dogs know their way back," Sasuke countered, getting upset now.

The old man sighed, "What shall I say to lord hokage?"

Sasuke grimaced, all missions with Naruto for the rest of his life, "I'll be back."

* * *

**Leave me some love, I need it. (review)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I dont own Naruto**

**Review for me**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Almost Done**

While venturing off, I didn't expect to get lost. It wasn't on my agenda, but what is really?

I sat down and leaned against a rock I found off to the side.

How did I end up here? Oh yeah, the path.

A while back while trailing it, I noticed it came to a stop. It disappeared completely into a wash where grass grew to the height of my waist. I continued though, knowing full well that I may end up where I am now. Lost. Not knowing which way is which. North, south, east, west…Damn, they're all the same to me.

I heaved another sigh and blinked. "Whatever." I said, speaking to myself, something I've now come to terms with.

-

"If I could, I would kill her." Sasuke thought to himself, trying to settle his untamed emotions when it came to his so-called partner.

He walked around back and found a path she would most likely follow into the woods. Taking quick, light steps he didn't want to waste more time than he should finding her.

He was actually getting more and more frustrated with every step he took. In the time of five minutes the path he was walking along dispersed into high grass.

"Where am I going to go now?" He asked himself as he made a full rotation. He stopped and looked back toward the dip the earth made. Clenching his teeth he trudged through it hoping that Hinata was up ahead.

-

Hinata was still sitting there against the rock after an hour. She didn't want to move and she didn't want to find her way back. It was strange, even to her why she was so content with just sitting there.

She pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them for some type of comfort.

"Hey."

"What?" Hinata asked, wanting to burry her head into her arms even more.

"Do you know how long I've been looking for you?" His voice was raspy and he sounded almost light headed.

"I don't really care." She replied simply, her answer sounding muffled.

"Urgh!" Sasuke screamed, "Well you should!" His finger pointed at her like she were a dog that needed to be taught with a hand gesture.

"Stop wagging your finger around." she said tiredly.

Sasuke clenched his fist into a tight ball making his knuckles turn a pale white, "Is this what I get for trying to help you out? Do you have no gratitude, no manners? A simple 'Thank you' even. Why can't you just keep the attitude to yourself and play along?!"

Silence.

Nothing.

Quiet.

A sigh.

Hinata didn't look up, she refused. There was something about this blow up that made her think Sasuke wasn't a complete idiot.

She shook her head once and stood. Smoothing out her wrinkled clothes and dusting her bottom off she descended the way Sasuke came.

Sasuke didn't follow and stayed behind.

-

Going through the kitchen would be no obstacle as long as the old man wasn't there. Hinata was pretty sure he had gone to bed by now, any old man would have.

"Hinata?" She heard as she was about to make her way through the social area. She looked back, and there sitting at the bar was the wrinkled, little man.

She stared at him with tired eyes and refused to speak a single word.

"You seem upset. Where's Sasuke?"

Hinata shrugged and sluggishly made her way up the worn, wooden, steps, looking forward to the multiple maze of halls she needed to go through to find her half-decent room.

Downstairs the back door leading to the kitchen was opened gently.

"Hinata get here?" Sasuke asked.

"You care?" The old man's voice hopeful.

"No, I just don't want to go looking for her again."

In response the old man nodded and cleared his throat. He jumped off the stool and it was apparent he was off to bed.

'Finally,' Sasuke thought.

-

The next morning Hinata woke up to the old man's face.

"Ready to work?"

Hinata sat up and groaned. Looking around she noticed the couch across the room empty.

"Sasuke's gone ." The man commented, noticing her eyes wander.

Hinata frowned and felt her movements tense for a moment.

"What will I be doing?" She asked, stretching her legs.

"Going to the market."

Hinata rubbed the back of her head and stood, "What about the hotel? Don't you need things to be fixed?"

"Dear, Sasuke did that yesterday." He stated, folding her mat.

"Well, if that's done, doesn't that mean Sasuke and I can go?" Hinata was fully awake now. Her arms crossed her chest and she gave the old man such a tone.

The old man smiled, looking up at her, "Get dressed dear, Sasuke is waiting downstairs."

-

Sasuke is waiting downstairs? I thought it was going to be a good day.

As soon as the old man left I shut the door and looked for my bag.

As I scurried through the room I thought: why does this guy want me to get along with Sasuke so bad?

I assume the whole world hates me. If anything, Sasuke and I are like magnets, being pushed together, they wont go unless you flip one of them over. To me that's giving up. Against Sasuke, I will not give up.

* * *

**Review please**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**There and Back**

Taking my time as I got ready, I decided to make Sasuke wait.

I don't know why, but I just always wanted to make him mad. No matter to me, that I had to deal with it later. You'd think this strange satisfaction was sadistic of me. Who knows maybe it was.

-

"What is taking this girl so long?" Sasuke thought aloud.

"Patience Sasuke," The old man stated while patting Sasuke's hand. It had comforted him somewhat.

"I'm leaving, tell her to catch up." Sasuke said while walking out the open door.

The steps creaked as Hinata made her way down the steps, in no rush.

Watching Sasuke walk out made her somewhat delighted. She didn't have to walk next to him anymore.

The old man turned to see Hinata watch Sasuke walk away. "Hinata, sweetheart, will you please just try." he whispered, while walking towards her. And by that Hinata knew what the old man was trying to say.

She sighed once and called out for Sasuke, not so enthusiastically, "Hey, wait."

She ran out the door and followed him.

-

While walking they decide that speaking wasn't something needed.

Sasuke naturally took the lead up front while Hinata strolled behind him.

Time passed and they soon made it into a village. One that could barely be categorized as one, seeing as how the size was only a small percentage of The Leaf.

The two walked alongside the dirt path, seeing all the small stands. "What does the old man need?" Sasuke spoke, almost startling Hinata.

She pulled the list out of he pocket and handed it over to Sasuke. And after that they he seemed to be the one doing all the work. It didn't make her upset that Sasuke had done all the work by the end of the day. To Hinata this was a vacation of some sort, even if Sasuke was here.

She spent the next few hours walking around leisurely.

-

"I can't believe he didn't give us enough money. " Sasuke complained.

They were now walking for almost an hour. The sun had set nicely behind the hills and the night painted the sky with bright stars that lead the way.

"Stop already. Just because you had to donate a few dollars doesn't give you the right to complain. Seriously, for such a rich kid your extremely stingy with your money." Hinata explained and Sasuke simply grumbled in reply.

"Anyways I think there's an inflation."

Sasuke looked away and sped up the pace. That's when they both knew there had been enough speaking for that night.

-

"I'm so glad you two made it back in time. I was worried the trip would take a while, seeing as how you two can't stand each other." The old man said, and I felt that he was starting to figure out the relationship between Sasuke and I.

I placed the bags on the kitchen counter and sat down at the bar, watching as Sasuke placed the food items away.

Today wasn't as bad as I thought, I actually wouldn't mind staying here for a few more days.

…

Oh dear god, what am I saying? I must be crazy, yes? Hmm. Then I remembered, "Excuse me," I said, and Sasuke ignored me completely, which wasn't such a surprise, but the old man looked and that's who I wanted. "When am I leaving?"

Note that I used "I" and not "we".

He looked at me, pursing his lips as if he were thinking. "You may leave tomorrow."

I blinked, and I felt my heart jump. "Pardon?"

"You can leave."

Sasuke stopped to turn around, "We're aloud to leave?"

It was almost too beautiful to believe.

I was going home.

-

Dinner was something that neither Sasuke or Hinata needed, the two too giddy to even eat their meal.

Hinata left the table first, leaving Sasuke with the dishes and locking up.

She made it up stairs and settled herself in bed, later figuring all she could do was stare up at the ceiling. Soon after Sasuke made his way up to the room. He opened the door to see Hinata rolling around on her futon.

"What's with you?" He said, as if he weren't happy at all.

Hinata sat up and forced her smile down. "I don't have to see your face anymore. Any sane person would be happy." And back down she went.

He mumbled something and Hinata didn't care to find a come-back for it.

As Sasuke made his way into the bathroom Hinata tried to close her eyes and drift into sleep.

-

The morning had taken forever to get here. The night was unbearable. I wanted to do something, anything to make time move faster. I wanted to get out of here!

"I'm going to miss the two of you." The old man said as I continued zipping up my pack and placing it around my leg.

"You were a lot of help around here. Hopefully the business will be up and running by the end of this week."

I glanced over to Sasuke and he nodded.

It was time to leave. "Goodbye." I said, waving my had almost too eagerly.

"Goodbye, dear. Be safe now."

I watched as the old man slipped into the B&B and then I was running down the street almost too giddy to breath.

I wont have to see you anymore, Sasuke.

* * *

**I really wanted to write another chapter for this story. So, I don't know if it's great but I know it's another chapter. The story is just moving along now.**

Review please!


End file.
